Boska Komedia (Porębowicz)/Czyściec - Pieśń II
300px|right Do brzegu wyspy przybija łódź, w której znajdują się duchy mające pokutować w czyśćcu. Jeden z nich, Casella, intonuje pieśń miłosną, którą przerywa mu Katon, karcąc dusze za opieszałość 1 Wstawało słońce i niosło się mimo :Skraj widnokręgu, który południka :Swego szczyt wiesza nad Jerozolimą. 4 A noc, co w kole odwrotnym pomyka, :Szła z wód Gangesu, dzierżąc wagi w ręce, :Co rwą się, kiedy nocorówni tyka. 7 Więc lic zorzanych białość i rumieńce :Przez słońca bliskość, w miejscu, skąd patrzałem, :Ten miały pozór, co zblakłe czerwieńce. 10 Staliśmy ciągle nad fal morskich wałem, :Jako podróżni do drogi gotowi, :Myślą śpieszący, a żmudzący ciałem. 13 Wtem jak o świcie, gdy się ma ku dniowi, :Mars się w oparach czerwonością krwawi, :Morze zachodnie mając u wezgłowi, 16 Tak mi się zjawił — bodaj jeszcze zjawi — :Blask, co po wodnej ścieżce w szybkim gonie :Leciał, jak żaden lot ziemskich żurawi. 19 A ledwo że się ku Wodzowi skłonię, :By spytać, co to, już on na topieli :Rośnie i coraz ogromniejszy płonie. 22 Wtem po dwu bokach zjawienia wystrzeli :Jakowaś białość, a dołem dokoła :Drugi się jakiś płat śnieżny zabieli. 25 Mistrz jeszcze słowa nie wymówił zgoła, :Gdy błysła skrzydeł para białopiana, :Aż wtem żeglarza pozna i zawoła: 28 „Prędzej, o prędzej, padaj na kolana! :Anioł to boży, złóż ręce, skłoń lice, :Wnet ujrzysz więcej takich rabów Pana. 31 Patrz, jak on sztuki ludzkie ma za nice: :O żaglach nie dba ani dba o sterze, :Na skrzydłach mierząc tak wielkie granice. 34 Patrz, jak powietrze nimi pod się bierze, :Parą wieczystych żagli strzygąc z góry, :Co nie padają jak to ziemskie pierze". 37 Potem, gdy bliżej ptak z boskimi pióry :Podleciał, takim pożarem zapłonął, :Że znieść nie mogąc, mój ziemskiej natury 40 Wzrok szukał ziemi; on zaś dalej wionął :Do brzegu czółnem tak lekkim, że w wodzie :Nawet rąbeczek jego dna nie tonął. 43 Sternik na tyłach stał — w takiej urodzie,300px|right :Że mi wyglądał jak osoba święta; :Więcej sta duchów siadło w głębi łodzie. 46 „Egipskie Izrael kiedy rzucał pęta..." :I to, co dalej stoi w księdze, społem :Śpiewały zgodnie duchy niebożęta. 49 Anioł krzyż kreślił, więc padają czołem :I na wybrzeżnym piasku się pokładą, :A on jak przybył, tak i pierzchł sokołem. 52 I przyglądają się górskim posadom :Na tej nieznanej rzucone krawędzi, :Jak człowiek lądu nowego nieświadom. 55 Już Koziorożca spośród niebios pędzi :Słońce i bełty ognistymi praży, :Śląc swoje żary każdej świata piędzi, 58 Gdy obca rzesza k'nam obróci twarzy: :„Pokażcie w górę drogę, jeśli znacie" — :Powiada do nas. Więc takim ją darzy 61 Mistrz dobry słowem: „Zapewne mniemacie, :Żeśmy świadomi drogi w tej krainie; :W pątniczej idziem, jako i wy, szacie. 64 Chwilką przed wami przez takie pustynie :Szliśmy i takich urwisk zawieruchy, :Że wyjście w górę fraszką będzie ninie". 67 A wtem, zaledwie spostrzegły się duchy :Po mym oddechu, iżem człowiek żywy, :Stanęły; podziw opętał im ruchy. 70 Wraz jak do posła, co z różdżką oliwy :Przybył, tłum śpieszy i coraz to większy :Kupi się, staje, ciśnie, nowin chciwy, 73 Ów orszak, chwilką tylko się ulększy, :Podbiegł i stanął; oczyma mię mierzy, :Zapominając iść, gdzie duch się piększy. 76 Wtem jedna postać zerwie się i bieży :Z gestem tak lubym przed rzesze podróżne, :Iż czułem, że jej odpłacić należy. 79 O mary, oczom tylko od mar różne! :Trzykroć się na niej ręce me wiązały, :Trzykroć do piersi mych upadły próżne. 82 Snadź się me lica dziwem malowały, :Gdyż duch uśmiechnął się i cofnął wsteczą, :A jam się rwał biec, wychylony cały. 85 Rzekł słodko: „Nie sil się nad próżną rzeczą!" :Tedy poznawszy, usta doń obrócę, :Prosząc, by ze mną pogadał człowieczo. 88 „Jeślim cię kochał, w doczesnej zewłoce :Bywszy, dziś niemniej kocham, toż pogwarzę; :Lecz jakie ciebie pchnęły tutaj moce?" 91 „O mój Casella, ja tu iść się ważę, :Bym mógł powrócić znowu w te dzierżawy, :Ale kto tobie zwłokę cierpieć każe?" 94 On na to: „Nikt mi nie wzbraniał przeprawy, :Jedno, kto bierze, kogo chce, do łodzi, :Ten na mnie dotąd bywał niełaskawy. 97 Snadź z wolą bożą anioł swoją godzi... :Od trzech miesięcy jednak niewątpliwie :Na pokład jego każdy wolno wchodzi. 100 Toż gdym nad morza brzegiem czekał chciwie, :Gdzie Tybru rzeka swoje nurty soli, :Zostałem odeń przyjęty życzliwie, 103 Teraz odleciał nową odbyć kolej :Do portu, kędy oczekują roje :Duchów, piekielnej niezdanych niewoli". 106 „Pieśniarzu — rzekłem —jeśli tutaj twoje :Odczłowieczenie więzów nie nakłada :Na śpiew, co we mnie koił niepokoje, 109 Ni na moc ową, co pamięcią włada, :Pociesz mą duszę, która, obleczona :W cielesne szaty, z trudu już upada". 112 „Miłość śród myśli moich rozgwarzona..." :Rozpoczął głosem tak słodkiego brzmienia, :Że echo jego dotąd mi nie kona. 115 Ja, Mistrz i duchy pełni upojenia :Tak chciwe jemu daliśmy posłuchy, :Że w nas pamięci nie zostało cienia. 118 Jemu poddany, a na resztę głuchy :Stałem; tłum ze mną. A wtem starzec na nie :Zawoła: „Ejże, opieszałe duchy, 121 Co to za żmuda, za leniwe stanie? :Bieżajcie z łuski osmuknąć źrenice, :Która wam Boże opóźnia poznanie!" 124 Jak kiedy dziobiąc proso i pszenicę, :Pozbywszy dumy, co nią pióra stroszą, :Drobno stąpają ciche gołębice, 127 Skoro się nagle jakim strachem spłoszą, :Naraz od smacznej odlecą wieczerzy, :Bo już ważniejszą w sobie troskę noszą — 130 Tak, widzę, śpiewu zaprzestał ów świeży :Poczet i wszystek rozpierzchł się po stoku, :Jak człek, co bieży, ni wie, dokąd bieży; 133 A my też za nim, nie hamując kroku. Czyściec 02